just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yearning to be Young
Yearning to be Young is the tenth and final comic in Season 1 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 10th comic overall. Plot After working out a little, Packie says that things were easier when he was a little kid, so he tries acting young again. After a few awkward moments, he slowly realizes that growing up is not as bad as he thought. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary Family * Patrick McReary (past, present, and future) * Francis McReary (past, present, and future) * Gerald McReary (past, present, and future) * Derrick McReary (past, present, and future) * Kate McReary (past, present, and future) * Maureen McReary (past and present) McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon (present) * Tony Gonzales (present) ♦ * Salvador Martínez (present) * Joel Gonzales (past) Others * Giovanni Ancelotti ♣ Trivia * This is the first comic of the series to show different time periods (the past and the future). * The entire comic takes place at the McReary Residence (including the flashbacks and scenes from the future), while the outside world was never seen. * Packie does push-ups in the comic, although it was mentioned before that he hates exercise. * As a 7 year-old in 2007, Joel Gonzales had straight hair, which is different from the long hair that he has in the present. * Oddly, none of the McReary siblings' friends from either this series or The Next Chapter appear in the future scenes. They could have either moved away, or the siblings lost contact with them over the twenty years that pass by. However, GTA Nerd simply only wanted to show the McReary siblings in this scene, so their friends could still be around, they were just not over at the house at the time. * The comic starts similar to how the three prequels do, a box reading "Vancouver, Canada", then the year the comic is set. For this comic, it was 2007, as the beginning of the comic was a flashback to the said year. "The Return of Armando Vasquez" would also begin like this comic. **It is never stated when in 2007 the flashback at the beginning of the comic occurs, though it is said that Kate is only 11 months old in the flashback, and as she was born on May 11 2006, that would put the setting of the flashback to sometime in April 2007. * The birth of Aiden Wilson in the Season 4 comic "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" sonewhat contradicts the end of this comic, since he was nowhere to be seen in the future scene with the other McReary siblings. **However, this retcon is simply because the character Aiden was not created until 2015. Of course, Aiden could have been out of the room at the time. Since Aiden would be 18 years old in 2033, he could be in college. ***Eventually Aiden was retconned from the franchise beginning with Season 6, thus making his character nonexistent and his absence in the future justified. * This is technically the comic in the franchise to span the most years; between the opening scene which is set in 2007, the main plot of the comic which is set in 2013, and the epilogue which is set in 2033, the comic spans a total of 26 years. Both of these scenes are the earliest and latest points in the franchise respectively. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics